


I Didn't Mean To Fall In Love Tonight

by LadyLokiLaufeyson



Series: Present Day Kylo/Hux Earth AU [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Past Domestic Violence, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/LadyLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second Hux realized he was literally in love with every aspect of Kylo, good and bad, he knew he was in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Mean To Fall In Love Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So this basically a continuation of _Past Lives Could Never Come Between Us_ and it's basically still Hux reflecting on how him and Kylo's relationship developed/progressed.

Hux had wound up staying. For a long time. Years, actually. In fact, they were nearing their 3 year anniversary.

 

Neither of them really noticed that they’d been slowly falling in love with each other, until they _noticed_.

 

It started out as just fucking that would end with one of them leaving that night or the next morning. Sometimes when they went to Kylo’s house, Hux would let Kylo sit him down and show him piece after piece of Darth Vader collectibles. He thought Kylo was endearing when he was going on about the man, passion in his eyes.

 

Staying together for the night became staying together for a day. Then two days, then three days, then four days, and eventually a week. Hux began to leave clothes at Kylo’s place, and Kylo began to leave memorabilia at Hux’s place. Soon, weeks turned into months and Hux had basically moved in with Kylo.

 

To them it was just routine to wake up next to each other, cook breakfast for each other, go out together (although Hux didn’t quite consider standing on line outside a Target for 12 hours to get first dibs on the latest Star Wars merch _‘going out’_ ), and then fall asleep next to each other to wake up and repeat the process the next day.

 

The second Hux realized he was literally in love with every aspect of the man, good and bad, he knew he was in trouble.

 

Hux realized how in love he was with every feature of Kylo’s face. Every angle, every mole, every eyelash was beautiful to Hux.

 

Hux realized how in love he was with each of Kylo’s quirks. How he was fascinated when Kylo would get hurt and he’d apply brutal, unrelenting pressure to the area in an effort to max the pain out. Even if it was just a papercut, Kylo had to squeeze and squeeze that finger like his life depended on it.

 

Hux realized he was even in love with the way their bodies slotted together when they fucked - no - when they _made love_.

 

And Hux loved how underneath it all, Kylo was burning. For all his geekiness and eccentricity, Kylo was dangerous and unpredictable. He was an animal, poised and ready to attack. He was pure energy bottled up inside a body too fragile to contain the divinity inside of him. Kylo told him at times he felt like he was being torn apart from the inside.

 

And that side of Kylo came out every once in awhile.

 

Sometimes Kylo would have bouts of uncontrollable rage, temper tantrums, if something didn’t go his way. He’d break dishes, smash vases, throw tables through windows, punch holes through the walls, anything that caused destruction, he’d do it.

 

But he never touched Hux. Even in his blindest rage, he never touched Hux.

 

He also never touched his Darth Vader collection, but that was another story.

 

He never touched Hux.

 

Until he did.

 

Hux still remembers the way Kylo’s massive hand felt around his throat, squeezing the life out of him. Kylo had put him down eventually and walked away without a word.

 

The next day, Hux was called to duty.

 

Kylo didn’t see him out.

 

~

 

Months later when Hux came home, the last person he expected to see running - no, _marching_ towards him on the tarmac was Kylo Ren.

 

But there he was, quite literally marching towards him, surrounded by _Stormtroopers_ \- and was that the godforsaken _Imperial March_ playing?

 

Kylo was wearing a black tuxedo (slim fit, Hux’s taste had obviously rubbed off on him), and holding a bouquet of blood red roses.

 

When Kylo came close enough, Hux began to shout over the loud music to ask what on earth he was doing.

 

“What - “ Hux began but was cut off as the other man collided with him, giving him a bone crushing hug.

 

“I love you,” Kylo said when he pulled away, and Hux was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

 

Kylo handed him the roses and Hux began to thank him, albeit confusedly, when Kylo suddenly dropped down on his knee.

 

Hux’s first thought was _‘Oh god, he’s having a stroke,’_

 

He dropped the roses and was about to help Kylo up when the other man raised his head to look into Hux’s eyes. And that’s when Hux realized he was holding something in his hand.

 

Something big and sparkly and in a tiny box and _oh god_.

 

The Imperial March shut off and it seemed like time had slowed down, everything deathly still and quiet.

 

“Hux... _General_...You are the most important thing in my life. Even more important than Darth Vader. I would die for you, I would kill for you. I would do anything you asked. You make me feel less lost, less angry, you distract me from myself. Hux, would you do me the supreme honor of being my husband? Will you marry me?” Kylo said, tears beginning to slip out of his eyes.

 

Hux was shocked and speechless, something that never happened. In the army he was always level headed and cool and tactful no matter what situation. But this...this was something no amount of training or strategy could’ve prepared him for. The thought had never even crossed his mind. Getting married...a wedding...having kids, oh god _kids_ , what if Kylo wanted kids?

 

Almost as if he’d read Hux’s mind, Kylo replied “Don’t worry, I’m not thinking kids. I’m just thinking being able to put this ring on your finger and call you my husband,”

 

Hux smiled at Kylo, overwhelmed.

 

“Yes,” he said “Yes, yes, yes,”

 

Kylo beamed at him, ugly sobbing now, which was honestly a bit embarrassing. He slipped the ridiculously large ring (Kylo was obviously not one for subtlety) onto Hux’s finger.

 

Kylo gestured behind him and a stormtrooper ran up to take a photo of the two of them embracing and kissing.

 

Hux took a moment to realize what was happening. If you told him he’d be getting engaged to his nerdy one night stand on an airport tarmac as a bunch of people dressed as Stormtroopers looked on, he probably would’ve had you committed. When had this become Hux’s life?

 

But it was Hux’s life, and as long as Kylo was in it, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everybody enjoyed this fic, I'm a bit worried it felt too rushed? It's just that I wanted to expand on how Kylo and Hux got together/give some backstory to their relationship but I didn't want to draw it out over a bunch of different parts. I don't want to draw it out because I want to write fics about their relationship after it's been established (like in the first work of this series, _Come Back To Bed_ ). Thanks for reading!


End file.
